


Is this it?

by Phoeny



Series: Hard to Explain [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drama, F/F, Family, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeny/pseuds/Phoeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally, she can hug her sister—a breathing, alive, and crying sister—after many lonely nights of 'what if?'" Second set in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this it?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the next set using Epsilon theme. Apologies in advance for wonky sentence structures. I tried my best to beta myself.  [FF.net version here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5974025/2/Hard-to-Explain) For [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/)**1sentence**  
>  **Warning[s]:** Sister incest, ending spoilers

 

 

 

_Is This It?_

* * *

**#01 – Motion**  
“Thirty-six, thirty-seven,” Lightning huffed as she continued her crunches on the incline; it was at that time Serah glimpsed a peek of those straining abs, thinking how it would feel like if she had a touch of them.

 

**#02 – Cool**  
The waves were a touch of cold on her toes as they wiggled in the hot sand, and a pink blur was grabbing on her arm towards the ocean; “C’mon Serah, don’t just stand there,” she yelled.

 

**#03 – Young**  
Lightning always disapproved of Serah’s taste in fashion, but the plaid skirt was working wonders for her—just enough to cover the essentials—and she would think, _'Right, she’s legal now’_.

 

**#04 – Last**  
“Did you take the last fry?” Serah exclaimed, snatching the wedge from Lightning’s fingers and unceremoniously popped the rest into her mouth; Lightning was too busy thinking of the piece of potato her lips touched and that _now it was in her sister’s mouth_.

 

**#05 – Wrong**

“No!” Serah yelled as she slapped Lightning’s arm while she was reaching for the purple jar for the fifth time today; Serah had just bought double fudge chocolate chip cookies.

 

**#06 – Gentle**  
Serah found her sister on the couch sleeping as she got ready for school, cradling her arms around a fluffy throw pillow, her cape covering the both of them.

 

**#07 – One**  
Lightning Farron is one determined soldier, sister, woman, _person_ , because she only has one motivation.

 

**#08 – Thousand**  
“Like it gives a damn what we say!” The leader shouted, striking the metal barrier with her blade; a thousand strikes if necessary to save one.

 

**#09 – King**  
The vibrant red on her cape, a splash of color in contrast to her mostly neutral colored clothing, gave off a regal aura about her; all she needed was a tiara, Serah mused about in her head.

 

**#10 – Learn**  
Her sister just shot her the most authoritative glare, icy eyes piercing into her head; guess she wasn’t going to know how to handle a gunblade properly anytime soon.

 

**#11 – Blur**  
She spotted a short pink blur aiming at her flank; “Gotcha!” It cried, as “it” transformed into a tickling machine.

 

**#12 – Wait**  
“Do you want to dorm?” she asked; “No I can stay here a little longer,” she answered.

 

**#13 – Change**  
Serah bit her lip as she waited for Lightning; something happened over the years, and she didn’t know what—really, something was different about her—the worst part was that it was still happening and there was nothing she can do about it.

 

**#14 – Command**  
“Say it, say you want me badly,” she demanded, and it was so fucking hot when the _nice one_ took charge.

 

**#15 – Hold**  
She was doing it again, staying up late to greet her but had fallen asleep on the couch; one trip up the stairs was nothing for the soldier.

 

**#16 – Need**  
“Claire, I know this is going straight to voice mail, but I really need you to come here now,” a shaky voice quickly jumbled through the words.

 

**#17 – Vision**  
She had the clear image of herself slicing through another Seeker, its corpse fading as wisps of white hot energy rose up; with blurring vision, she caught sight of a slight frame with hair _just like hers_ at the edge of the rusty bridge.

 

**#18 – Attention**  
She felt absolutely miserable; her ploy with Snow backfired and she had been alone in the house for three days now, there was no sign _she_ came back once in that time.

 

**#19 – Soul**  
One day at breakfast, Serah Farron finally noticed the razor sharp gleam emanating from the irises of her sister’s eyes, always on guard.

 

**#20 – Picture**  
After they moved into their current dwelling, there were many pictures of Serah around the house –sometimes of both the sisters—but one remained hidden in the bottom left drawer of Lightning’s desk, a picture of four people within the frame.

 

**#21 – Fool**  
She was so fucking stubborn, and because of that, she now had to leave a crystallized lump formerly known as her sister in this barren wasteland of a lake.

 

**#22 – Mad**  
Of course, she was stewing at how her sister behaved; if she wanted some distance, _she_ didn’t have to go to extremes and flirt with that big idiot all night long.

 

**#23 – Child**  
“Claire, you’re acting like a—, “but was interrupted by a raspberry to her bellybutton; “Acting like a what?” she smirked.

 

**#24 – Now**  
Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Lightning turns abruptly to plant one across her lips; “When do you want it?” She asks.

 

**#25 – Shadow**  
Every year, Lightning let herself be swallowed in the shadows of her grave; she wasn’t good enough to be like Mom, and Serah desperately needed Mom, not her.

 

**#26 – Goodbye**  
Her scathing remarks on her twenty-first birthday weren’t the last words she said to her, but it was the thought behind them that hurt the most.

 

**#27 – Hide**  
Pretending she was hiding something from Claire was the best advance; a frisking usually lead into something more…

 

**#28 – Fortune**  
All those phony psychics claimed she would be known to all of Cocoon back when she was a child; only one gave her a warning that she would lose her fortune because she didn’t believe.

 

**#29 – Safe**  
Finally, she can hug her sister—a breathing, alive, and crying sister—after many lonely nights of “what if?”

 

**#30 – Ghost**  
In dreams she saw a glimmer of what was all too suddenly go away because of what she wasn't.

 

**#31 – Book**  
She had a light spring to her step; meeting the travel agent had been the best idea after months –maybe years—of not cashing in her sick days.

 

**#32 – Eye**  
A thin eyebrow arched up as her arms crossed over her chest; some things never change with Serah and stuffed animals.

 

**#33 – Never**  
 _Just once, just once_ , Serah thought, would she love to have Claire dressed in more _feminine_ civilian clothes; those ratty jeans of hers looked ripped to shreds.

 

**#34 – Sing**  
“Claire I’m coming in!” Serah loudly said over the hiss of the shower; she was sure the warbling beyond the curtain stopped at the same time.

 

**#35 – Sudden**  
She was on something soft, vision red because of the fabric; when she tried to free herself, she was pulled down by the form fitting contours, legs flailing about and by her sister’s hand on her arm; “Wait, _two_ people can fit onto this monster of a chair?!”

 

**#36 – Stop**  
No, they were going too fast –it was her _sister_ dammit—but one sly nip on her breasts dispelled those thoughts, and to let her enjoy the moment.

 

**#37 – Time**  
She hated keeping time; Lightning was always going to be late, and when she was here, she’d disappear soon after.

 

**#38 – Wash**  
Sometimes, Serah didn’t know where Claire ended and Lightning began, especially while doing laundry—lacy, skimpy panties, sheer camisoles, and plain underwire bras—all _her_ choices of lingerie.

 

**#39 – Torn**  
“Stop it,” the soldier chided herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeve; after hearing the news report, she had to make sure she was onto that train, no matter what.

 

**#40 – History**  
Alone in her thoughts, thinking of home comforts; but there is no use dwelling on such things now, when she has naught but snow and that shimmering crystal for cold, cold comfort.

 

**#41 – Power**  
As she pinned her beneath with her strength, Serah’s breaths came out in pants, merely from wanting to touch what she offered.

 

**#42 – Bother**  
“Don’t bother with me; you’re marrying _him_ , for fuck’s sake!”

 

**#43 – God**  
And Lightning turned away, cursing all the deities that existed, why she had to be related to her; she never meant a word of it.

 

**#44 – Wall**  
“More,” she gasped, bare back on the hard surface, legs propped up around a lithe waist; she felt her hands pinned by one gloved hand above her head as she bucked into the other.

 

**#45 – Naked**  
The first time Claire saw her sister naked, she made a noise of disgust...because she was watching Mom change her diapers.

 

**#46 – Drive**  
She pushed herself as punishment, because she knew that once she stopped, there were no more chances left.

 

**#47 – Harm**  
“Jeez Claire, Mom is gonna kill you when she gets home,”—a particularly hard jab of rubbing alcohol-laced cotton ball against skin— she continued with, “Really, ‘what’s the harm’, you say?”

 

**#48 – Precious**  
“My precious,” the little girl rasped, creeping up to the taller girl on the couch; “Hey, quit that, will you?” Claire yelled out as her hair was yanked.

 

**#49 – Hunger**  
There was a void that festered in the pit of her stomach; for many years it feasted on the physical pain of instinctual combat, and now—of course it had to be _now_ that she realized—it was yearning for a real relationship, with-- she was ashamed to admit-- _her_.

 

**#50 – Believe**  
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you,” I whispered into her ear as we hugged for the first time in – hopefully—a very long time.


End file.
